


One Way Or Another...

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV), Merlin - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Merlin, Canon Universe, Hormones, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Pregnant Merlin, Season/Series 01, Sexual Slavery, Top Arthur, Uther is not a dick, Virgin Arthur, Virgin Merlin, for once, sort of cracky, well not completely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-09 02:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10401237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Prince Arthur has his urges, but he can't go around fucking maids because of the fear of having a bastard. So, his father gives him innocent and pretty Merlin to relieve him.





	

Prince Arthur envied the common folk. You might ask yourself why would such a handsome, literate, and awesome warrior like himself be jealous of all of Camelot's peasants. It was quite simple: they got to have sex! And they got to have it with anyone they wanted! Many would have thought that someone as dashing like the prince would have women lined up to have sex with him, but his father would never allow it. King Uther would castrate him and probably hang the woman he slept with if he ever did. Not to mention, there was the possibility of getting a woman pregnant! That would mean not only a scandal, but a bastard! He shuddered at what his father would do to the child. So really, Prince Arthur wasn't having sex for the good of the kingdom (and he was quite fond of his balls, thank you). Still, he needed to have sex at least once. He was eighteen, after all and he had his urges.

Then, he met Merlin. He was a peasant boy that dared to stand up to him and was rather pretty and limber for boy. Arthur would be lying if he didn't feel something for him, but he dismissed the notion of tumbling him in bed (it'd be a shame to see that pretty neck wrapped in a noose). Besides, he doubted the boy liked him very much and what would be the point of charming him if they could never be?

Or so he thought.

After Merlin saved him from that crazy singing sorceress, Uther waltzed over and declared that as a prize, Merlin would be Arthur's _catamite_. The court present applauded whole-heartedly. Some even cheered. Arthur was surprised by his father's statement and by the court's approval.

"M-My what!?" he exclaimed to his father.

"A catamite, son. It's a boy that--"

"No, I know what a catamite is! But-but--w-what about bedding until marriage and all that?!" Arthur exclaimed. Uther snorted at him.

"Please, that's all hogwash. When I was your age, I surely didn't hold back on your mother--"

"Okay, okay!" Arthur interrupted, blushing and horrified. He gave a small shudder of disgust.

"Be happy, son! He's pretty enough and you can't get him pregnant!"

"I-I suppose... But does Merlin have a say in this?" The two men looked over at the boy who was talking to Gaius in a hushed manner. He looked scandalized, Arthur noticed. He was _the_ definition of 'innocent farm boy'.

"Who cares what that boy thinks?" Uther said, then walked away. Arthur looked over to Merlin and Gaius. The boy and the old man were both looking at him. Merlin looked a little panicked. Arthur sighed and thought _"This is just like that saying **'be careful what you wish for'**."_  

* * *

Merlin was sent up to his chambers that night. He was dressed in a different and more provocative manner--his tunic was slim-fitting and so were his pants. They also seemed to be made of finer material. His hair was a little wet (probably from being bathed). Arthur also noticed that the tunic he wore was translucent and unlaced at the top. Arthur could see his slim, white chest, and he could also see his dark nipples. The blonde prince swallowed and felt his cheeks set aflame. He cleared his throat and tried to look away, but he was drawn to the pretty image Merlin made.

Merlin was fidgeting by the door. His eyes darted everywhere but to Arthur and there were small tremors running up his body. He was scared. That wouldn't do. Arthur was not a brute. He would have this boy as sweetly as he could manage with his limited knowledge. He knew the basics--how hard could it be? "Come over here." Arthur ordered. Merlin walked over to him slowly and sat at the edge of the bed, too far away from him. Arthur dropped next to him and gripped his chin in his hand. The boy avoided looking him in the eye. He had a high flush on his cheeks.

"You don't have to be afraid." he said softly, brushing the hair away from his lovely eyes. "Is this your first time?" he asked, though he guessed the answer by now. Merlin nodded silently. Arthur ran his thumb across his plump lower lip. "It's alright. It's mine too." Merlin raised his eyes, enlarged with shock. Arthur closed the distance between them and softly locked lips with him. Merlin whined in his throat and gripped his arms tightly. The prince kissed the boy's pout away until he responded hesitantly.

Merlin suddenly found himself on his back being kissed everywhere. His clothes slipped off of his body at some point. Arthur was above him, just finishing tugging his pants off. The young warlock couldn't help but openly stare and admire. The prince had a beautiful body--golden and strong. Arthur smirked knowingly, then ran a hand down Merlin's pale thigh, causing the boy below him to shiver. Then, he descended upon Merlin and covered his body with his own.

The experience was a little awkward and the actual sex part ended too soon. Arthur fumbled with his fingers, trying to get them inside Merlin dry. The younger boy had to inform him that they were supposed to be wet in order to go inside (at least that's what he heard). So, Arthur took some oil but put in a little too much so it dribbled onto the sheets. Merlin didn't really like the sensation of having two fingers up his arse, but it's not like it hurt or anything.

Then, Arthur tried to get inside, but Merlin's arse was slippery so he kept sliding away. So he ended up having Merlin hold himself open like an offering. Arthur slid inside slowly. The feeling was like nothing he had ever felt before. It made him go wide-eyed and ripped a deep groan out of his throat. Merlin was gripping the sheets below him, biting his lip to keep himself from whimpering in discomfort. Arthur slid all the way inside until his balls rested on the warlock's arse. He almost came from just sliding inside (luckily he didn't.) Then, he started moving.

Merlin couldn't get used to having a cock inside him during the first few minutes. Arthur was big and demanding inside of him, even if he wasn't being very rough. Eventually, he got used to the sensation, but that didn't mean it was very pleasant. Until he felt a brush against something that made him moan and blink in surprise. The brushes continued until Merlin was rolling his eyes back and arching his back. On the other hand, Arthur was trying to hold himself back as much as he could. Merlin felt really good and hot around him. He was tempted to hold him down and thrust into him wildly but that would probably hurt the slighter boy. He ended up cumming pretty quickly and finished inside, Merlin following shortly.

Arthur drew away and rolled on his back. The two of them were silent. Arthur wanted to say something, but he didn't know what and he didn't know if he should. Meanwhile, Merlin didn't know what to do. Should he leave? Surely, the prince wouldn't want to wake up in the morning next to him? But then again, what if he wanted to go at it again? He jolted when Arthur threw an arm over him and pulled him close. Merlin froze up and didn't move. He expected Arthur to say something, but all he got was his snoring.

Arthur had fallen asleep. Also, Merlin didn't think he would be a cuddler.

* * *

**2 Months Later...**

Merlin stared down at the firm dome expanding his stomach. He didn't know what to make of it. Arthur simply thought he was gaining weight but Gaius told him there was a growth inside him. He just wasn't sure what it was, it kept Merlin bedridden. A few weeks ago, he started vomiting every morning. Then, his emotions and magic started acting up. Then he had weird cravings. Merlin was starting to believe he had some sort of parasite inside him, but Gaius didn't think so. Whatever it was, it was interfering with his "work". Arthur hadn't touched him in so long it made Merlin weep. Literally. He would grow so needy he would start crying but Gaius and the king wouldn't allow him to go near the prince. Merlin was growing tired. Gaius knew what was happening, but he wouldn't tell him. Why? He could handle it! He had a right to know!

The young warlock decided he was going to confront the old man at once. He got up from his bed and headed towards the physician's workplace. "Gaius!" he called as he hobbled over, hands supporting his heavy belly. The old man was looking over a book on the table. "I've had enough of being kept in the dark! I demand to know what's wrong with me!" Merlin said.

"You're pregnant." His words made Merlin freeze. Well, he was not expecting _that_.

"I'm what?" the boy asked.

"You're with child." Gaius said, not looking up from his book.

"Yes, I heard you the first time! How can you say that? I'm a man!"

"I know that."

"Then why did you say I'm pregnant?"

"Because you are. Look, it says right here." Gaius waved for him to come. Merlin obeyed and peered down at what the old man was reading. There was a whole page dedicated to male pregnancy being available to only the strongest of magic-users.

"Oh fuck. I really _am_ pregnant."

"Yes." Gaius cast a critical eye over Merlin's form. "It looks like you're pregnant with more than one baby to me. I'd say about three."

"THREE!?" Merlin repeated loudly.

"It would seem so."

"Oh _no!"_ He slumped on a chair and put his face in his hands. "What am I supposed to do!? This was exactly what the king was trying to avoid! Not only am I a man, but I'm pregnant with three babies! That means three _bastards!"_ Merlin groaned. He could feel tears welling up in his eyes. Gaius took the young man in his arms and hugged him tightly.

"I think you should tell Arthur." he said. Merlin whipped his head up.

"What? No! He'd hate me or kill me or both!"

"Arthur would never. He might get angry, there's no doubt about that, but he'd never hurt you. Especially if you're carrying his children."

"You think so?"

"Yes. Don't worry yourself too much. It's bad for the babies."

* * *

Merlin went to go look for Arthur. He had to ask around to know where to find him. A servant told him the prince was just finishing practice and was probably in the armory, so that's where Merlin headed. Arthur was there, just as the servant said. When Arthur saw him, his eyes lighted up. "Merlin!" he said. "You're up!" He took in Merlin's expanded stomach and frowned lightly. "What...what's wrong with your stomach?" Merlin stroked his stomach self-consciously.

"Um...well, how do I put this?" Merlin sighed. Arthur waited with bated breath, but he was not prepared for his lovers next words. "I-I'm pregnant?" Arthur didn't show any reaction at first, but then he gave a forced laugh.

"For a moment it sounded like you said you were pregnant."

"That's because I did say that."

"You have a strange way of trying to get my attention."

Merlin was starting to get really irritated. "Arthur, I'm serious. Gaius confirmed it. Here, you can see for yourself." He took Arthur's hands and pushed them against his full stomach. Merlin felt the babies shift under their father's touch. Arthur felt it too. His eyes widened but he didn't draw his hands away. "See? Those are the babies. There's three of them." Arthur was silent. He hadn't moved or said anything. "Arthur?" Merlin said.

"How...is this possible?" the prince finally said. "The whole point of having you as my bed partner was to not get anyone pregnant!" he exclaimed. He drew his hands away and stepped back, glaring at him. "Was this your plan? Did you use magic to get with child?"

"What? No! Arthur, I would never do that!"

"Then how did this happen!?"

"I...I'm not sure. It's true that I have magic..." Arthur gained a betrayed look on his face. It hurt Merlin like nothing before.

"You have magic?"

"Yes, but I didn't use it for this! I would never abuse my magic!"

"How would I know that? You lied to me!" Arthur's hand unconsciously went to his sword. Merlin began to panic.

"Arthur, please! You have to believe me!" The young warlock resisted the urge to cover his belly protectively and cower away from the prince.

"Why should I? You're a sorcerer!"

"We're not all evil! Magic doesn't have to be a weapon! It can nurture and heal!” Merlin said.

"Then show me." Arthur said. Merlin's heart jumped. Arthur actually wanted to see him perform magic! But then he remembered that his magic wasn't very stable right now so who knows what could happen.

"I-I can't..." he answered dejectedly. "My magic isn't working well because of my pregnancy... I'm sorry." He felt horrible that he couldn't show Arthur his magic. Arthur's expression softened somewhat.

"No, I should be the one apologizing. You must be straining right now." he said. Merlin noticed that he was. His stomach was tight and tense. "Allow me to escort you."

Merlin was surprised to find that Arthur took him to his chambers and made him rest on his bed. He looked at the prince with surprise.

"You need to have a good night's sleep. Your sad excuse of a bed won't do." Arthur said. Merlin smiled sweetly at him.

"Thank you." he said. Arthur flushed deeply and turned away from the boy's sunny expression.

"I-It's nothing. I'm just concerned for you and the babies! You are carrying triplets, after all!" he grumbled. He jumped when he felt a warm hand close around his own.

"Still, thanks." Merlin said. Arthur turned around and found the boy starting to doze off. He looked so lovely huddled up with the mountain of pillows with his hands on his belly. Arthur couldn't resist leaning over to kiss his forehead.

"You're welcome."

* * *

Merlin's pregnancy was kept a secret from everyone else. Even their most trusted friends which included Gwen, Morgana, and Leon. Merlin was always locked up in Arthur's room where the prince took care of him. By now, Merlin's stomach was overly large. He couldn't do much because the babies weighed him down. This stressed the young warlock.

"I want to go out!" Merlin whined for what seemed the hundredth time to Arthur. The warlock was in bed, as usual, while the prince was at his desk. "Arthuuurrr!" Merlin whined. Arthur pleaded to the gods for patience.

"Merlin, no. You need to rest."

"But I'm bored!" Merlin insisted. Arthur sighed and walked over to him. He sat on the bed and ran his hand over raven curls. Merlin leaned into his touch with a happy little grin on his face, then he suddenly recoiled away from him and started sniffling. Arthur was, to say the least, shocked and a little scared.

 _"Oh no."_ he thought.

"You stupid prat! You're the one that got me like this! It's all your fault!" he cried.

"It'll be okay. Just a few more weeks and we'll meet our children." Arthur said, hoping that would soothe Merlin. But it didn't. If anything, it made Merlin more depressed.

"And then what will happen? Surely your father will notice _three babies!_ We can't hide them forever!" Arthur winced. He actually had a point there. What the hell were they going to do when the time came?

"Don't worry. I'll come up with something."

* * *

Merlin was in labor at the moment and Arthur was currently having a heart-attack. Luckily, his father wasn't in Camelot currently. The king left to visit Mercia and had left Arthur in charge. He was touched his father trusted him, but now he had another thing to worry about. But right now, Merlin was the only one that mattered. He wanted to be with him more than anything, but Gaius had been pretty firm and serious about him not being allowed to be in the room with Merlin. It had been hours since Merlin's water broke. Occasionally, Gwen would come out of the birthing room looking sweaty and deeply worried. Before Arthur could attack her with questions and concerns, the girl would rush past him for some extra towels and go back inside.

Arthur paced outside of the physician's quarters relentlessly while thinking of all possible outcomes. _Merlin sure has to birth a lot of babies... Fuck, what if one of them dies? What if none of them make it? What if Merlin dies? WHAT IF MERLIN AND THE BABIES DON'T MAKE IT!?_ Then, the door slammed open to reveal Gwen. She looked a little crazy, with her curls everywhere, her face split into a large smile, and with blood on her dress. "The babies are here!" Arthur took in the news quickly and shoved past. He panted like he had been running a thousand miles. Before he joined Merlin, he took in the image in front of him.

Merlin was lying in bed, pale and tired but happy. His hair was an adorable mess and his smile was the brightest he's ever seen before. He looked down with pure love at the three little babies feeding from him. It was the picture of total bliss. Arthur walked towards them slowly and stood over Merlin and the infants. "Look at what we made." Merlin said softly. Arthur could barely speak from the immense happiness he felt.

"Y-Yeah." the prince uttered.

"Three sons."

"Y-Yeah."

"I couldn't be happier. Nothing can ruin this moment."

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?"

The moment was instantly broken the moment the king of Camelot thundered these words. He looked beyond angry and was turning purple. Merlin and Arthur were so distracted they didn't even hear him come in.

"F-Father!" Arthur exclaimed. "You're back! So soon?" Uther glared at his son, then stared at the babies. One of them was asleep and the other two were still breastfeeding from Merlin.

"What is the meaning of this?" Uther asked. His expression had softened somewhat.

"Um...you're a grandfather!" Arthur piped up, then added hesitantly when Uther turned pale. "...surprise?" The king's eyes rolled back to his head and he fell on his back. "Father!" Arthur exclaimed. He got up to see if the king was alright. 

"Oh dear." Gaius said. "Well, he certainly took the news well."

**Author's Note:**

> I really been struggling with this one, or with any fic really :(


End file.
